


Tempests

by romanoir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoir/pseuds/romanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this really what you wanted, Morgana?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempests

Is this really what you wanted, Morgana?

The words aren’t spoken aloud, but Morgana flinches from them as they reverberate in her ears, drumming through her veins to beat alongside her heart.

All around them, men fight, and die; the screams of horses and warriors alike are wounds to the skin. Merlin knows Arthur is around somewhere and a faint flicker at the back of his mind worries, but for that moment, all he knew was Morgana, all he saw was her eyes, her dark, dark eyes.

She scowls, and her eyes flash gold as, her palm outstretched, she summons the wind and the rain into a dangerous tempest, too strong to run from, too powerful for even the gods to control.

For they are the gods now, Merlin realises, as he battles against the force of nature that Morgana has become, and the one she has created. She is as dangerous as the storm, embittered and angry, so angry. There is no-one else more powerful than the two of them combined, a fact she has whispered to him many a time before.

Join me, Merlin, she says again, though this time the wind shrieks the words into the bleak air, the blood-stained ground. We would be the most powerful force the world has ever seen.

As he has always done, when they used to lie side by side, his hand in her hair and her mouth on his, he shook his head.

“Not like this.”

He says the words aloud this time, and watches as her eyes narrow once more. Just as he feels like the wind will swallow him, he pushes his hand against the empty air in front of him, piercing through her defences as she did his heart, all of their hearts.

Morgana jerks back, falls to the ground. Her spell broken, the wind and the rain cuts off so suddenly the silence are painful, vibrates in his ears. Merlin advances on the broken woman, panting on the ground in front of him, and he kneels down to be closer to her.

It’s over, Morgana.

She lifts her eyes to his, and shakes her head, a wild expression in her face. She slowly lifts an arm, wraps her fingers around his wrist.

“Still so thin,” she murmurs, and his eyes widen. “It’s not over until I say it is,” she adds, and with a flash of gold and a bang like thunder, the two of them are gone, with only scorch marks in the earth to suggest they had been there at all.


End file.
